koffandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Dong Kwan
South Korea |Height = 181 cm (5' 11") |Weight = 78 kg (172 lbs) |Blood Type = O |Family/Relatives = Kim Kaphwan (father), Myeng Swuk (mother), Kim Jae Hoon (younger brother) |Job/Occupation = Probably student |Likes = His girlfriends, high-cut sneakers |Dislikes = Rats |Hobbies = Hitting on girls |Favorite Food = Korean barbecue |Forte in Sports = Winter Sports (especially snowboarding) |Special Skill = Gluttony (his record is 60 plates of clams) |Most Unpleasant = His father (although he does respect him) |Favorite Music = J-Pop |Fighting Style = Taekwondo }}In this Korean name, the family name is Kim. Kim Dong Hwan (Korean: 김동환; Japanese: キム・ドンファン, Kimu Donfan) is a character from the Fatal Fury series of fighting games. He was first introduced as a playable character in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He is one of the children of Kim Kaphwan, alongside his brother Kim Jae Hoon. Story Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon are the two sons of Kim Kaphwan, worldwide famous Taekwondo master, While Jae Hoon is a serious practitioner and very similar to his father, Dong Hwan is very cocky and somewhat of a slacker. Though it may seem like he's goofing off, he enters the tournament to continue his father's legacy. Personality Very goofy, a slacker and cocky, Dong Hwan thinks highly of himself. He is a natural genius who often skips out on his training. He wants to become a taekwondo master with his own unique twist to his father's style. He is also known for creating various made up words and phrases on whim. One of these is "pompe", which was apparently made while he was playing video games with his brother. He is hinted to also being a sore loser, because he accuses Jae Hoon of being a cheater when he loses their friendly games. In the anime, the personalities of the brothers were reversed, as Dong Hwan was the shy one while Jae Hoon was more outgoing. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Dong Hwan can control electricity. **'Electric Attack' - Dong Hwan can deliver kicks flowing with electricity. **'Lightning Summon' - By kicking in a descending motion, Dong Hwan can summon lightning from the sky. Skills * Acrobatics - Dong Hwan is very proficient in acrobatics, using it with his Tae Kwon Do skills. * Advanced Kicking - Thanks to his Tae Kwon Do training, Dong Hwan is able to do very fast multiple chain kicks. Fighting Style Dong's fighting style is pretty unorthodox. He often mocks his opponents by slapping the opponent in the face with several kicks. He also uses several acrobatic kicks with a more heavy focus on singular techniques (and a lesser focus on successive attacks). Music *'Loose Genius' - Garou: Mark of the Wolves Game Appearances *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Chang. Cameo Appearances *Fatal Fury Special - Background cameo along his mother and his brother Jae Hoon. *Real Bout Fatal Fury - Kim's intro versus evil characters, along Jae Hoon; also in Kim's second winning pose. *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - Kim's intro versus evil characters and when Kim is defeated, along Jae Hoon; also in Kim's second winning pose *Garou: Mark of the Wolves - cameo in Jae Hoon's stage, when he's not present fighting *The King of Fighters '96 - Kim's versus sprite (console version) *The King of Fighters 2002 - Kim's second sprite *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - background cameo in the Korea stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Background cameo *The King of Fighters XII - Passing mention *The King of Fighters XIII - Kim Team's ending *The King of Fighters XIV - Passing mention in Kim's intro versus Luong, alongside Jae Hoon; also in generic winquote and in Rock's winquote against Kim, alongside Jae Hoon Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture - As a child. See also *Kim Dong Hwan/Quotes *Kim Dong Hwan/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Shiroi Eiji-Kim.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: Promotional art by Shiroi Eiji KOFXIII-TeamKimEnding-2.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Team Kim Ending es:Kim Dong Hwan Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Korea Category:Born in June Category:Striker Characters Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Skill in Taekwondo Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves characters Category:Single appearance characters Category:Kim Clan Category:Barefoot Characters